littlest pet shop love
by animelover276
Summary: the LPS pet cheerleaders have found love with a team of football players. what will happen? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

LPS love story

Chapter 1

The sun shined greatly on the green field. Star the skunk, yummy the raccoon, and Tatiana the chinchilla were watching football practice. They were later joined by bluebell the panda, goldilocks the horse, Chloe the poodle, Bianca the dog, Kayla the monkey, kanga the kangaroo, and Sammy the cat. They were seniors in LPS high and the LPS pets cheerleaders.

"Don't we need to practice our dance?" asked star.

"We have plenty of time star." Said Tatiana. Goldilocks was very worried. "The pep rally is next week tati and we need to practice our dance!" She said.

"Shut up goldilocks the boys will hear you." Whispered Kayla. "Omg just look at them. They look so cute." Said Tatiana. "I know I just wanna marry that cute raccoon!"Said yummy.

"Let's go talk to them." Said bluebell.

"ok." Said star.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**me: ok in this chapter, were going to start having p.o.v's**

**star:why didn't you have that in the 1st chapter?**

**me: didn't feel like it.**

**tatiana:enjoy!**

no one p.o.v

The girls went over to the football team. "hi boys." They said. "who are you?" said #23.

"star."

"yummy."

"Tatiana."

"bluebell."

"goldilocks."

"Kayla."

"Bianca."

"kanga."

"Sammy."

"Chloe."

"we're the LPS cheerleaders." They all said.

"oh yea I know you." Said #13.

"you're those girls who cheer through every game." Said #27.

"and do those awesome dances." Said #17.

"so what are your names?" asked goldilocks.

"Raymond." Said #13.

"brad." Said #8.

"john." Said #27.

"dusk." Said#17.

"Austin." Said #21.

"Jeff." Said #14.

"Beethoven." Said #5.

"black spots." Said #23.

"bouncer." Said #16.

"kai." Said #12.

"nice to meet you." Said star.

"hey who wants to play truth or dare at my house?" asked kanga. Everyone agreed and followed her.

*at kanga's house*

"I'll go first. Tati truth or dare?" asked star.

"truth." said tatiyana.

"who do u like?"

"ummmmmmmm."

"just tell us." said goldilocks.

"ok i like john."

"wow john u got a girl for yourself." said kai.

"bluebell truth or dare?" asked tatiana.

"truth." said bluebell.

"do you like dusk?"

" yes."

"no fair dusk you get the cute one." said bouncer.

"raymond truth or dare?" asked bluebell.

"dare."said raymond.

"i dare you to kiss yummy."

"DANG!" yelled all the boys.

yummy p.o.v

i can't believe it! this is the first time i ever got kissed by a boy. raymond had a scared look on his face. then without warning, he kissed me full on the lips. i didn't know he liked me. then he broke the kiss. crap! i really wanted that kiss to last a few more seconds.

"ok brad truth or dare?" he asked.

"dare." said brad.

"i dare you to tell us who you like." said raymond.

"it better not be a boy." said jeff.

"hell no i'm not gay!" yelled brad.

"just tell us who you like." said kanga.

"i like star." he whispered.

"who?" asked john.

"star."

"what?" asked goldilocks.

"star."

"who?"

"star!" he yelled.

"holy shit!"yelled the boys.

**me:ok i'm stopping the game here.**

**girls: but why!**

**me: cause this is long enough**

**star:oh**

**brad:i know i want this chapter longer too.**

**raymond:me 2**

**yummy: same here**

**chloe: see you in the next chapter every1**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

**me:i finally made this chapter!**

**tatiana:yay!**

**star:hope you like it everybody!**

star p.o.v

the game went by pretty quickly. the couples:

me and brad *skunk and squirrel)

yummy and raymond(raccoons)

tati and john(chinchillas)

bluebell and dusk(pandas)

goldilocks and austin(horses)

chloe and jeff(poodle and great dane)

sammy and blackspots(cats)

bianca and beethoven( )

kayla and kai(monkeys)

now it was bouncer's turn. " kanga truth or dare?" he asked.

"dare me a******." said kanga.

"i dare you to kiss me."

"F*** NO!"yelled kanga.

"no cussing kanga!" yelled tatiana.

"HOLY CRAP!"yelled raymond.

"when this is over, i'm gonna kill you. she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then an evil glare. "i would run dude." said jeff.

"no kidding." said bouncer taking off. "bouncer get your ass back here!"yelled kanga while running after him.

the next day(brad p.o.v)

raymond, john, and i were walking down the hall when someone called our names.

"brady poo!"

"johny poo!"

"raymond poo!"

brittnay the chipmunk, tiny the squirrel, and flower the raccoon ran over and hooked their arms to ours. " so whatcha doin this weekend?" asked brittnay.

"staying away from you." i said trying to get away, but she had a tight grip.

"raymond poo your friend's so funny." said flower tightning her grip on raymond.

"beside we wanna stay with you." said tiny kissing john on the cheek.

_god help us!_ we thought.

star p.o.v

tatiana, yummy, and i were walking down the hall when we saw brad, john, and raymond with brittnay, tiny, and flower. we had a pissed off look on our faces as we stomped over to them.

"STAY AWAY FROM BRAD!" i yelled while dragging brad away from brittnay.

"LEAVE RAYMOND ALONE!" yelled yummy while doing the same thing

"LAY OFF OF JOHN!" yelled tati while slapping tiny.

"they're not yours." said brittnay.

"they don't love you." said tiny.

"they love us." said flower.

"no they don't." i said.

"prove it." said brittnay.

i had proof alright. yummy, tati, and i kissed brad, john, and raymond.

**me: i bet they had a pissed off look**

**star: they did**

**yummy: that's what happens when people steal our men**


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

yummy p.o.v

after they left i just realized something.

"hey guys i forgot to tell you that the LPS high school talent show is in a few days."

"why didn't you tell us before!?" asked star.

"yea i need to practice my song." said tatiana.

"what song?" asked star.

"my soul you beats by girls dead monster." i said.

"what's girls dead monster?" asked brad. me and the girls had shocked faces. "you never heard of girls dead monster?" asked star surprised.

"girls dead monster is a japanese all girl band." said tati.

"and you like them?" asked raymond.

"every girl in the school." i said.

"damn." said brad.

"we call them gldemo for short." said tati. then a few of girls walked past us. "hey have you heard the new gldemo song?" asked the 1st one.

"yea it's called my most precious treasure." said the 2nd one.

"i haven't listened to that one." said the 3rd one.

"you should it's really sad." said the 1st.

"i know i cried through it." said the 2nd. they left still talking about that new song.

"i haven't heard it." said star.

"me neither." i said.

"i'll look it up." said tati.

"after class." said john.

after school we went to tatiana's house to look up that song, and also practice our songs. "the song is called my most precious treasure by gldemo." said kanga.

"it's also called ichiban no takaramono." said kayla.

"let me hear it." said star.

_hitori demo yuku yo tatoe tsurakutemo  
__minna de mita yume ha kanarazu motteku yo  
__minna to go iina minna to ga yokatta  
demo mezamet_a _asa dare mo inainda ne_

that's so beautiful." said tati tearing up. same with me, star, bluebell, kayla, bianca, and chloe. and we all sang

_ichiban no takarmonoooo_

"what was that?" asked john. he and the boys walked in."oh just the most beautiful song we've ever heard." said kayla still with tears in her eyes. kai went over to comfort her. dusk went to comfort bluebell, brad went to comfort me, and you know what.

star p.o.v

that night i had a sleepover. i invited all of the cheerleaders because my house was huge. we were all talking until my older brother jake who is a real pain in the ass came in. "hey sis are those your girly friends?" he teased.

"i. am. not. GIRLY!" yelled kanga. she jumped up and put her fist in his face.

"chill kanga. leave us alone bro." i said.

"fine." he said and left.

"so what do we do now?" asked bianca.

"watch godzilla!" yelled kanga and she ran to the nearest godzilla movie, which was godzilla vs. megagurius.

"no i say we watch madea." said kayla and pulled out madea's big happy family.

"i haven't seen that movie." i said.

"it's your movie." said bluebell.

"yea i know, but my mom keeps it on a special shelf so we have to ask her."

"why?" asked bianca.

"she loves madea." i said. so we watched madea's big happy family, which made us laugh so hard we cried. then we watched madea goes to jail, which made us laugh even harder that we fell on the floor. then we watched godzilla vs. megagurius which made kange flip out in awesomeness.

"hey guys can we watch some anime?" asked tati.

"why?" asked chloe.

"uh it's awesome." said sarah, another cheerleader and also in love with#10 a.k.a Aaron.

"what anime?" i asked.

"shugo chara. i admire that one." said chloe.

"no way tokyo mew mew is better." said bluebell.

"lets watch black butler!" yelled yummy.

"HELL NO! i say we watch strike witches." yelled kanga.

"too violent." said tati.

"lucky star!" i yelled.

"good idea." said bianca. so we watched lucky star episodes 1-11. then we wached world's dumbest brawlers.

"cool college fight!" yelled bluebell.

"oooh he got knocked the f*** out!" yelled kanga. then we went to bed. "night you guys." i said.

"night star." said everyone.

**me: awesome i got the sleepover thing covered.**

**star:where did you get all the animes?**

**me:internet. i have 5 favorites.**

**yummy:wow.**

**me:see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

**me: chapter 5 now updated.**

**star: is this an only girls chapter?**

**penelippe:read it moron.**

**kanga: shut the hell up penelippe.**

**star: thanks kanga.**

**kanga: welcome i just hate that chick.**

sarah p.o.v

me and the girls went to the park the next day. then i spotted the football team. "oh man hide me." i said ducking behind kanga. they turned around and saw the team.

"what's the big deal it's only Aaron." said yummy.

"that's what I'm scared of." I said. "I don't think he likes me."

"hell yea he likes you." said kanga.

"really?" I asked confused. the others nodded.

"and i know how to make him admit it." said yummy. we went over to yummy's house and she explained the plan. "damn that's alot of info." said star.

"you said it." said tati.

"so tomorrow?" i asked.

"yea." said yummy.

that night i had a weird dream. i was walking down the street with another cocker spaniel. i didn't see his face until he turned to look at me. "i love you sarah." he said.

"i love you too." i said. when we leaned in to kiss, i realized that it was Aaron. i woke up before we kissed. _i love you_ were the words that went through my head the rest of the night and the next morning.

"hey sarah are you ok?" asked kanga.

"oh my god i know that look." said star.

"what look?" asked bluebell.

"it's the look when some girl had a dream about a boy she likes." said chloe.

"and they lean in to kiss and then realize who that boy is." said tati.

"and i think i know the boy." said yummy. i started blushing.

"it's Aaron." said tati. i blushed even harder.

"yea i had adream like that too." said kanga.

"about bouncer?" smirked chloe.

"shut up." blushed kanga.

"whoa super scoop. kanga in love." said a voice behind them. queenie, princess, and duchess heard their conversation. "you didn't hear that did you?" asked kanga.

"everything." said queenie then he and her sisters ran off.

"i'm gonna kill them." said kanga.

tati p.o.v

the LPS end of the year talent show was tomorrow and i needed to practice my song. i'm singing bad boy by cascada. "hey guys let's practice our songs." i said.

"good idea after all we're singing the same artist." said star. she was singing everytime we touch by cascada slow version. so after school we went to my house.

"damn tati your house is as big as star's." said kanga.

"so let's get started." said yummy. i sang gldemo, chloe sang sexy naughty bitchy me. yummy sang listen to your heart. kanga sang take a hint, which was sure to be the winner. after alot of songs it started to get really late, so we all went home. i said goodbye to everyone and went to take a bath. i started daydreaming about john. his beautiful blue crystal eyes and shiny pink fur made me blush a bit. then i went to bed and had a strange dream.

"what the hell?" i asked myself. i was in the middle of battlefield and i saw louis the crocodile standing over a shape. i didn't see who it was until i realized it was john. his fur was covered in blood and his eyes were closed. i had tears in my eyes as i ran to him.

"JOHN!" i yelled. he didn't answer. i opened his eyes and they looked sightless. i started crying. "john." i said as i held onto him. then louis came over.

"now you're mine." he said. i started to cry even harder.

i woke up with tears rolling down my face. _that's not real it's only a dream_ i thought.

**tati: that was a scary ending.**

**kanga: crazyimagine did it.**

**me: since when do you call me crazyimagine?**

**star: yea only we can call her that.**

**kanga: whatever.**

**me:see you in the next chapter. ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

**me:ok it's talent show time!**

**star: yay!**

**kanga: awesome!**

**tati:enjoy!**

star p.o v

today's the talent show. me and the girls are really nervous. "ok guys i'm up first." said tati. she went on stage and music played as she started to sing

_mezamete ha kurikaesu nemui asa wa  
eri no tai wo kitsuku shime  
kyoushitsu no DOA kuguru to honna sukoshi  
mune wo hatte arukidaseru_

_sonna nichijou ni fukinukeru kaze_

_kikoeta kika shita  
kanjita kika shita n da  
furuedasu ima kono mune de_

_mou kuru kika shita  
iku oku no hoshi ga kiesatteku no wo  
miokutta  
te wo futta  
yo katta ne to_

everyone started clapping when tati finished. i saw john whistle along with the other football players. tati looked at him and walked off the stage. then it was yummy's turn. "i changed the song i was gonna sing. so i hope you like it." she said. what was she talking about?

_monster how should i feel  
creatures lie here  
looking through the window(x2)_

_his little whispers  
"love me love me"  
that's all i ask for  
love me love me_

_he battered his tiny fists to feel something  
wonder what it's like to touch and feel something_

_monster how should i feel  
creatures lie here  
looking through the window_

_that night he caged her  
bruised and broke her  
he struggled closer  
then he stole her_

_violet wrist and then her ankles  
silent pain  
then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams_

_monster how should i feel  
creatures lie here  
looking through the window_

_i will hear the voices  
i'm a glass child  
i am hannah's regrets_

_monster how should i feel  
turn the sheets down  
murder ears with pillow lace  
_

_there's bath tubs  
full of glow flies  
__bathed in kerosene  
their words tatooed in his veins yea_

everyone clapped for her as she bowed her head. raymond stood up and clapped. then it was kanga's turn.

_why am i always hit on by the boys i never liked  
i can always see them coming from the left or from the right.  
i don't wanna be a priss i'm just trying to be polite  
but it always seems to bite me in the-_

_ask me for my number yeah you put me on the spot  
yoou think that we should hook up but i think that we should not  
you had me at hello then you opened up your mouth  
and that is when it started going south oh!_

_get your hands off my hips  
fore i punch you in the lips  
quit your starin at me-hey  
take a hint take a hint_

_no you can't buy me a drink  
let me tell you what i think  
i think you could use a mint  
_

_take a hint take a hint(x2)_

_i guess that you don't get it so let's take it from the top  
you asked me what my sign is and i told you it was stop  
and if i had a dime for every name you just dropped  
you'd be here and i'd be on a yacht on!_

_get your hands off my hips  
fore i punch you in the lips  
quit your starin at my-hey_

_no you can't buy me a drink  
let me tell you what i think  
i think you could use a mint_

_take a hint take a hint(x2)_

_what about no don't you get  
so go and tell your friends  
i'm not really interested_

_it's about time that you're leavin  
i'm gonna count to three and  
you'll be gone_

_1-get your hands off my  
2-fore i punch you in the  
3-quit your starin at my-hey_

_i am not your missing link  
let me tell you what i think  
i think you could use a mint_

_take a hint take a hint(x2)_

_get your hands off my hips  
fore i punch you in the lips  
stop your starin at my-hey_

_take a hint take a hint_

at this rate, everyone stood up and started clapping for kanga. then alot of dancers and singers performed. then it was my turn. i changed my song but i never told the others. i'm now singing a million tears for you by groove coverage

_i wanna know where you belong  
i wanna know why i sing this song  
i try to show how much i feel  
is a dream or is it real  
_

_i never knew where you belong  
until i'm gonna sing my song  
is it a lie or is it true  
so many tears i've cried for you._

_oh ho oh ho a million tears for you(x4)_

_a million tears that i have cried  
i wish you were right by my side  
i try to show how much i care  
believe in me i will be there_

_i never knew where you belong  
whenever you just hear my song  
is it a lie or is it true  
so many tears i've cried for you_

_oh ho oh ho a million tears for you(x4)_

everyone clapped for me and the girls had there mouths open. i saw brad blow me a kiss and i caught it. then it was chloe's turn.

**me: talent show continues next time.**

**chloe: what!? what about my song?**

**star:quit whining chloe she said next time.**

**me:see you in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

**me: finally chapter 7.**

**chloe: and my song?**

**me: it's still going on.**

**chloe: thank god.**

**star: hope you like it.**

yummy p.o.v

chloe was kinda nervous, but she was ready for this. but i think she chnged her song because the music was different.

_you say that i'm messing with your head_

_yeah(x4)_

_all because i as makin out with your friend_

_yeah(x4)_

_love hurts whether it's right or wrong_

_yeah(x4)_

_i can't stop cause i'm havin to much fun_

_yeah(x4)_

_you're on your knees beggin please  
"stay with me"  
but honestly i need to be a little crazy_

_chorus:_

_all my life i've been good but now  
whoa i'm thinkin what the hell_

_all i want is to mess around  
and i don't really care about_

_if you love me  
if you hate me_

_you can save me  
baby baby_

_all my life i've been good but now  
whoa what the hell_

_what_

_what_

_what_

_what the hell_

_so what if i'm goin on a million dates_

_yeah(x4)_

_you never call or listen to me anyway_

_yeah(x4)_

_i'd rather rage than sit aroud and wait all day_

_yeah(x4)_

_so get me wrong i just need some time to play-ay_

_you're on your knees beggin please  
"stay with me"  
but honestly i need to be a little crazy_

_chorus_

_la la la la la la  
whoa whoa_

_you say that i'm messin with your head  
boy i like messin in your bed yeah_

_i am messin with your head  
when i'm mesin with you and_

_chorus_

then chloe got cheers from all of her fanboys including jeff. she blew a kiss at jeff and all the fanboys got jealous. then the principal came out onto the stage and behind him were three trophies.

"alright time for the judges votes. third place is star the skunk." said the principal. the football player cheered for star, but brad yelled the loudest. star came up on stage and recieved a bronze trophy.

"second place goes to tatiana the chinchilla." said the principal. tati went up on stage and recieved a silver trophy. she walked off without looking at john.

"and first place goes to..." we all waited for who gets the gold trophy.

"kanga the kangaroo." kange hopped on stage to recieve the gold trophy. thank you for letting me accept this award." she said. "i would like to thank my friends for helping me out."

"now let's start the pep rally." said the principal. we ran out on stage and danced to party rock anthem and castle in the sky. the after a few games. we went home.

tati p.o.v

for the past few days, i've been avoiding john ever since that dream. when he comes near me, i just run away. whenever he calls me, i just put him on voicemail. but one day when he called, i had to pick up my cell.

"yes john?"

"i just wanna know why you were avoiding me."

"uh."

"tell me tati."

"i had a bad dream about you."

"go on."

"well i was on a battlefield and louis was standing over you."

"what else?"

"y-y-you were dead." i started crying. then i didn't hear anything from him. "john?" then i heard a tap on my window. john climbed in from the patio.

"how did you-"

"my house is 2 houses from yours." he said. then we sat on my bed. "so tell me what happened next."

"well louis came over while i held you in my arms and said'now you're mine.'."

"what did he mean?" asked john.

"i don't know." i said then started crying again.

"don't cry tati." said john and he kissed my cheek, making me blush a bit and making me feel better.

"thanks john." i said and hugged him.

star p.o.v

today was the day of graduation. i couldn't wait! we all sat together as we were handed our diplomas. "graduates you are dismissed." said the principal and we threw our hats in the air. i was so happy i couldn't help but kiss brad. the rest of the cheerleaders kissed the football team even kanga and bouncer kissed.

"so what college are you going to?" i asked brad. he looked disappointed. "i'm going to tyler university, a college only for boys." said brad. i looked disappointed, so did the others.

"so you won't be going to LPS university?" asked yummy. raymond nodded. i started to cry but held the tears until i went home with the other cheerleaders. i was having another sleepover. we all burst into tears when we got into my room.

"HOW COULD THEY DO THIS!" yelled tati.

"raymond say his dad already enrolled him there." said yummy.

"why." said chloe.

"his dad doesn't like me. he says i'll soften up his son." said yummy and burst into tears again.

"dusk said he planned to go before he met me. but he tried to get out of it, but he couldn't." said bluebell.

"austin said his mom is really strict and put him there too." said goldilocks.

"john said he was going because he wanted to. that was before he met me." said tati. we told each other their explanations and kanga was trying to hold back tears but she couldn't. sarah started whining and wailing. kayla covered her face. sammy, bianca, and goldilocks went into the corner to sulk. finally, we all calmed down and went to sleep.

the next day we were packing our things to go to LPS university. we looked back at our houses and the boys' houses as we left. we took a train and we were on our way, hoping we would see the boys again.

**me: ok college time has begun**

**star:will we see the boys again?**

**yummy: i hope so.**

**tati: me too.**

**other cheerleaders: same with us.**

**me:find out in the next chapter.**

**cheerleaders: GOOD BYE HIGH SCHOOL HELLO COLLEGE!**

**me: see you in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

**me: college time has begun!**

**cheerleaders: YAY!**

**star: will we see the boys again?**

**yummy: i hope so. i can't wait to see raymond again*squeals***

**me: enjoy.**

star p.o.v

the rooms were big eneough to fit 4 people inside. turns out that me, tati, yummy, and chloe are in the same room. we quickly put our stuff up, met up with the others, and went to explore.

"OH MY GOD THEY HAVE AN ARCADE!" yelled kanga.

"and a salon." said tati.

"don't forget a garden." said yummy.

"make that two." i said.

"wow this place has everything." said sammy.

"yea." said bianca.

"OMG LOOK AT THIS!" yelled chloe running to a poster. we walked to it and we started screaming.

"oh my god it's low b." said yummy.

"i know isn't he hansome." said chloe not taking her eyes off the poster. "ooh i wish i could marry him."

"what about jeff?" asked goldilocks.

"fine low b is second. no one can compare hansomeness like jeff." said chloe in her world, chloeland. then we went to explore the classrooms and met some of the students.

"hey i'm jake." said a ring tailed lemur. he looked at me and said "whoa i like this school already." i blushed.

"don't go for it." whispered yummy.

"yea you already have a boyfriend." whispered tati. we walked away and met a cat named samantha.

"hi i'm peanut and this is my boyfriend shiloh." said a light brown dog pointing to a beagle beside her.

"sup." said shiloh.

"so do you have boyfriends?" asked peanut. we looked away. "well you see our boyfriends are at another college." said bianca.

"yea and we'll only see them in the summer." said goldilocks.

"oh well i hope you see them again." said peanut and she and shiloh walked off. we met more of the students and went to explore some more. then it got late and we went to eat at the doggie diner.

"holy s*** look at the menu." said kanga.

"i know." said yummy.

"since when was there bamboo salad?" asked bluebell.

"and grilled steak?" said bianca not taking her eyes off the words _grilled steak: medium rare_. soon we ate and went back to our dorms.

"i wonder what classes we'll get." said chloe.

"i wonder if we'll join any clubs." said tati.

"if so i hope there's an astrom=nomy club." i said. i really loved astronomy. it was my favorite subject in high school and still is. when i was a baby, i used to look out my window to look at the stars . maybe that's why my parents named me that.

_flashback_

_i was looking out the window from the living room. there were little dots in the sky. i sometimes wonder what they were. then my mom came in._

_"time for bed." she said. she picked me up and i looked at the sky._

_"those are stars." she told me. "the brightest one is a far away place called venus." she looked at me wondering what me name was._

_"i'm gonna call you star, becuase the white stripe on you fur shines like stars and your eyes sparkle like them." she said and took me inside._

i will still dreaming about that night. tati and yummy looked confused. "um are you ok?" asked yummy.

"yea just thinking about something." i said.

"what?" asked chloe. i told them about how i got my name. "wow you're really special." said tati.

"well it's true that the white stripe on you fur shines in the night." said yummy.

"and your eyes shine like stars." said chloe.

"thanks guys." i said and we went to bed. i still stayed up and looked at a single star in the sky. i thought only one word.

_venus_

**me: chapter 8 is done.**

**star: was this chapter really about me?**

**me: kinda.**

**yummy: i wonder who's the main character in the next chapter.**

**me: well find out soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

**me: why am i so obsessed with littlest pet shop? i made 9 chapters already.**

**star: i don't know.**

**kanga: she shouldn't be. she's 13**

**yummy: HEY! you're never too old for anything.**

**chloe: yea. she's 13 and she still likes pokemon.**

**tati: yea i'm 17 and i still like barbie.**

**everyone: you like barbie?!**

**tati: i only have 1.**

**me: whatever. enjoy!**

yummy p.o.v

class started the next day. me, star, tati, chloe, and sammy were in the same class. turns out that lemur jake was in our class too. we were talking until a mouse walked in. her fur was brown except for her paws, which were white.

"hello class i'm ms. talia." she said. we took our seats and i was about to sit next to star until jake sat there instead. _help me_ she mouthed. i poked tati to tell her. she gasped when she saw star beside jake. i quickly explained everything.

"ok class the seats you're sitting in will be your seats for the rest of the year." said ms. talia. star gasped when she heard that.

"looks like we'll be together the whole year." said jake putting his hand on her waist, which i gagged at. so did tati, chloe, and sammy. sammy went over to them.

sammy p.o.v

"what do you want?" asked jake.

"listen bub i don't want you swooning over her." i said.

"keep going sammy." whispered yummy.

"he needs to be taught a lesson." whispered chloe.

"but i love her. and she loves me." said jake.

"who said i loved you?" asked star.

"you just said it." said jake.

"SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!" i yelled. the whole class heard that and walked over to us.

"why would she love you." said chloe.

"yea she's not interested." said tati. jake grabbed her tie and held her face to his, making her blush. that never happens when tati's around another boy! "listen if i lay off her, i'll go for you next." he said. we all gasped, even tati.

"ok teens settle this after class." said ms. talia and we all sat down. star didn't make eye contact during the whole period. at lunch, i told the rest of the girls what happened.

star p.o.v

"next time i see him, i'll kick his ass." said kanga.

"me too. let me have a piece of him." said bianca.

"doesn't he know that star has a boyfriend?" asked goldilocks.

"no we didn't have a chance to tell him." i said. a note flew on my tray.

_meet me at the end of the girl's corridor. i have a surprise for you._

_-jake_

i looked at him and he winked at me. "what is it star?" asked tati. i showed them the note. "that's it where is he." said kanga. i pointed to where he was and kanga walked over. me, tati, and yummy right behind.

"well look guys my baby came to see me." said jake.

"she's not your baby you bitch." said kanga.

"what was that." said jake standing up.

"you heard me bitch." said kanga.

"you wanna go?" dared jake.

"look i didn't come to fight." said kanga.

"yea we came to tell you that star already has a boyfriend." said yummy.

"and it's me." he said.

"no it's someone else. tell him star." said tati. i stepped to the front of the group. " i don't like you." i said. "i like this boy named brad."

"brad? then where is he?" asked jake. i froze to the spot.

"you're just making excuses." he said. he walked over and kissed me. the girls were wide-eyed. i quickly broke away and ran back to our table.

"star wait." said yummy and they ran after me.

"you're toast bitch." said kanga.

that night i kept thinking about that note. so i snuck out when the others were asleep. i saw jake on the other end of the corridor.

"well you came. you love me after all." he said.

"no i just want to know what you wanted from me." i said bravely.

"you are so ready for this." said jake.

"what do you me-" i was cut off cause he kissed me. i tried to get away from him, but he held on tight. then i felt something unzip. i looked down from the corner of my eye and saw his tail unzipping my skirt. now i really want to get away from him. my skirt dropped and he went for my underwear. i finally broke apart from him and i ran down the hall. i quickly put on my skirt before going in the room.

"GIRLS WAKE UP IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" i yelled. yummy, tati, and chloe all jolted awake. they saw me at the door and my hair was kinda messy.

"did you try to have sex with someone!" said yummy.

"no _someone_ tried to have sex with _me_." i said.

"who?" asked tati.

"jake." i said.

"THAT LITTLE!" yelled chloe.

"are you serious?" asked yummy.

"yea." i said. i sat down on my bed and started crying.

"it's ok star." said tati.

"no it's not." i said. "what if brad found out?" i kept crying and yummy sat beside me. "was he really that close?" she asked.

"yea. he unzipped my skirt and went for my privates."

"did he get them?" asked a scared tati.

"almost i got away before he did." i said and i calmed down a bit.

"we need to tell brad." said chloe.

"no. he doesn't need to know." i said.

"he'll protect you. if he transferred here, he would be here for you." said yummy.

"but he's not." i said. " maybe i should just break up with him."

"NO!" they yelled.

"you and brad were made for each other!" said tati.

"it was kinda like your destiny!" said chloe.

"it'll be ok. we'll protect you." said yummy. she hugged me and went to her bed.

"thanks guys." i said.

**me: ok another chaper done.**

**star: why is this chapter about me?**

**me: you're one of my favorites.**

**jake: there's my baby.**

**star:DAMN IT!**

**me: see you in the next chapter. STAR HERE'S A LASER!**

**star: IM A FIRIN MEH LASER!**


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

**me: ok chapter 10 everyone!**

**star: who's the main character in this chapter?**

**me: goldilocks.**

**kanga: what?!**

**goldilocks: she said i'm the main character.**

**kanga: i know what she said BUT WHY!**

**me: cause i can. enjoy!**

bianca p.o.v

i was in the dorm with sammy, goldilocks, and kayla. we were talking about sports, famous NFL or NBA players, and all other tomboy stuff.

"hey guys who do you like better. paws mcclain or henry johnson?" i asked.

"i like henry johnson." said kayla.

"not only is he cute, he's an awesome basketball player." said sammy.

"well i like paws mcclain." i said.

"who do you like goldilocks?" asked kayla. we just noticed that goldilocks hasn't talked since we got into the room. "what is it?" i asked.

"uh i'm moving." said goldilocks.

"you mean to another school?" asked sammy.

"no i'm moving out of the state to another school." said goldilocks.

"WHAT!?" we yelled.

goldilocks p.o.v

i didn't have choice but to tell them. if i left so suddenly, they would worry about me. "when are you moving?" asked sammy.

"saturday." i said.

"damn it i don't want you to go." said kayla.

"me neither." said sammy. i didn't wanna go either. we went to the others so i could tell them. "what is it guys?" asked star.

"yea goldi you look pretty down." said tati.

"i'm moving." i said quietly.

"WHAT!?" they yelled.

"why?" asked chloe.

"we don't want you to." said tati.

"me neither." i said. "my mom already decided it."

"wait your _mom?_" asked star.

"you don't need to take orders from your mom." said yummy.

"yea you're 18." said kanga.

"but she's still my mom." i said.

star p.o.v

we were really sad that goldilocks has to leave. me, chloe, yummy, and tati went back to our room to sulk. i found a note on my bed from you-know-who.

"seriously?" asked chloe.

"he doesn't understand." said yummy.

"i have an idea." said tati.

"what?" i asked.

"why don't you _pretend_ to love him?" asked tati.

"then he'll never leave me alone." i said.

"no just pretend to like him for a couple of weeks then break up with him." said tati.

"that sounds like a good idea." said yummy.

"yea." said chloe.

"well i guess i could go with it but on one condition." i said.

"what?" the asked.

"only when i break up with him, try to protect me from that asshole." i said.

"done." said yummy.

then it was two days later. goldilocks said he mom would give her time to say good bye. "well this is it." she said.

"yea." said kanga.

"i'm gonna miss you." said chloe tearing up. yummy went to go comfort her. "bye." she said.

"hope you have fun." said tati.

"don't forget about us." said bianca.

"i won't." said goldiocks.

"DON'T GO!" yelled sammy who started to tear up as well. i went over to goldilocks. "here take this." i said giving her a picture of us in high school as cheerleaders.

"thanks." said goldilocks. then i saw a car pull up. "well good bye." said goldilocks as she went to the car and the car drove away.

"HOPE YOU VISIT!" i yelled. then i saw jake come over. "come to repay me?" he asked.

"of course." i said as i kissed him. tati whispered the plan to the other girls. "see you later sweetie." i said as i walked off.

"now that was awesome." said yummy.

"ok what's going on?' asked sammy.

"we figured out how to get jake to leave star alone." said tati. then my cell phone rang. it was a text from brad.

"how?" asked bianca.

"by pretending to like him then break up with him a few weeks later." i said.

_austin moving_

_sent this picture to remember._

_i hope u tell goldi_

_-brad_

i saw the picture brad sent. it was a picture of them : the LPS pet football players. "what is it star?" asked sarah. i showed them the text.

"so austin's moving?"asked yummy.

"i'll text goldilocks." said chloe getting out her phone.

_i hope we see each other again_ i thought.

**me: so how did you like it?**

**kanga: horrible.**

**star: we can't see goldilocks again.**

**me: only in the story. you can still see her.**

**goldilocks: yea you can still see me.**

**everyone: GOLDILOCKS!**

**me: well enjoy the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

**me: i'm back for more.**

**?: thanks for having me.**

**me: your welcome.**

**sarah: hey isn't that.**

**me: not now.**

**sarah: oh my god it is.**

**?: hi onii-chan.**

**me: enjoy the chapter.**

sarah p.o.v

i finally transferred to star's class. when i walked in, star, yummy, tati, chloe, and sammy were the first ones to greet me.

"finally you're in our class." said yummy.

"i know." i said.

"well if it isn't the little puppy of the group." said a voice. jake and his friends walked over to us. "hey beautiful." said a fox to yummy.

"shut it or i'll shut it for you." said sammy.

"you go sammy." we all said. then the teacher walked in saying that we have a new student and you won't believe who it is.

"introduce yourself." she said. she was a cocker spaniel with light creamy brown fur with dark brown at the tips of her ears and paws, like me except i have brown fur with yellow at the tips.

"i'm butterscotch." said the puppy.

"score for you drew." said jake to his friend, a german sheperd. butterscotch sat next to me. "hi onii-chan." she said.

"please to see you too." i said. the girls each sent me a note saying the same thing: _"WHO IS SHE!?"_

after a few classes, we had lunch. me and the girls were talking until butterscotch walked over to us "hey onii-chan can i sit with you?" she asked.

"sure." i said and she sat between me and bianca. "um who the hell is she?" asked kanga.

"i'm butterscotch."

"my sister." i said. the girls looked shocked. "you never told us you had a sister." said star.

"that's because she went to live with my cousin." i said.

"the FBI was after us." said butterscotch. the girls' eyes widened. "you were being tracked by the FBI?" asked yummy.

"that must have been horrible." said tati.

"yea he was after us because we somehow knew top secret information." i said.

"what kind of information?" asked bianca.

"just some information about aliens taking over petkind by disguising themselves as pets and killing them." said butterscotch.

"aliens?" asked kanga. "not true."

"then why were the FBI after us?" i asked.

"they went after me first because i knew more than onii-chan so my parents sent me to my cousins to keep me safe." said butterscotch.

"that's why sarah hasn't mentioned you." said chloe.

"and all pictures of her disappeared." i said. the girls looked like they felt sorry for us. "that's so cruel." said yummy.

"when were you guys separated?" asked star.

"we were only 5." i said.

"you guys were too young!" cried tati.

"that's just messed up." said kanga. the other girls agreed.

star p.o.v

it's been a few weeks since i started to fake date jake. he's been a real pain in the ass, always trying to fuck me. so today i'm gonna break up with him. i told the girls my plan.

"so you and jake will get in a romantic place late at night." said tati.

"pretend to be really sad that you're breaking up." said yummy.

"and then yell'IT'S OVER!" said chloe.

"and leave him heartbroken." i said.

"good plan." said kanga. the plan went into action that night. i took jake to this beautiful, romantic patio. "wow this place is really romantic." he said. i pretended to look really depressed.

"what is it star?" asked jake.

"nothing." i said. i turned to look at him. "do you think our relationship could work?"

"well sure." he said. i started to have fake tears. "i'm sorry i don't think this could work." i said. "i'm sorry jake, but it's over." i looked up from the corner of my eye to see him depressed. i ran away still fake crying. i ran to my room with yummy, tati, and chloe waiting for me.

"well that went well." i said.

"are you seriously crying?" asked yummy.

"no." i said drying up the fake tears.

"did you do it?" asked chloe.

"HELL YEA I DID IT!" i started to yell and cheer. "so he'll finally leave you alone." said tati. finally, he can leave me alone and i can have brad back.

**me: ok that's a wrap.**

**star:thank god you wrote this chapter.**

**me: i know. i'm awesome.**

**tati: finally jake can leave star alone.**

**sammy: when's the next chapter?**

**me: soon. it's gonna be a surprise.**

**yummy: what kind of surprise?**

**me: you'll see in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

**me: happy thanksgiving! to let the turkey out, here's a timewarp change.**

**everyone: WHAT!?**

**me: *changes timewarp***

**star: hey what happened.**

**yummy: why do we sound older?**

**me: and now the turkey's locked up for dinner.**

**?: hey girls.**

**girls: OMG!*squeals like fangirls***

**me: hope you enjoy the chapter.**

star p.o.v

it was the day after we graduated college. i unpack and organize fast so i went to go see how the others were doing. i was walking down the sidewalk until i recognized a flash of purple and yellow fur. i looked closer and i saw brad's blue eyes. this was the best day ever. i started crying as i ran towards him and hugged him.

"whoa who the-STAR!" he yelled.

"it's nice to see you too." i said burying my face in his chest.

"it's been a long time." said brad.

"yea. i missed you." i said. brad held me closer and kissed my cheek. "hey bro is that your girlfriend?" we turned to see a purple squirrel with a punky hairstyle.

"you know what dad will say." she said.

"yea yea whatever." said brad.

"um who's that?" i asked.

"that's my sister violet." said brad. we went inside to see his dad shocked." who is this?" he asked.

"this is my girlfriend star." said brad. then his dad's face got red. i had a feeling this would not look pretty.

yummy p.o.v

i was walking down the sidewalk after unpacking and saw a gray and black pelt. then i saw raymond's green eyes. he turned to look at me and smiled. "it's been a long time." he said.

"is it really you?" i asked walking towards him to make sure it's not an illusion. i kept walking until my face was in his chest. "oh my god it is you!" i yelled while hugging him. then i saw a door open out of the corner of my eye and saw his dad with a furious face.

"raymond what did i tell you about her?" he asked.

"well i don't mind." said his mom. "you can come in." i walked in the house and it looked alot like my house. "i need to talk to you." said mr. claws. he led me into the living room.

"now what do you think of my son?' he asked.

"well what a girl would think of a perfect boyfriend." i said. "smart, caring, kind, sweet, and very loving."

"you know he's going to be a famous football player soon right?' he asked.

"he didn't tell me." i said. "i'm sure he would and i would be cheering him on." then his face got really red. "i'm just saying this nicely. stay away from raymond"

"that's not nice that's mean." i said.

"you're getting in the way of raymond accomplishing his dream." said mr. claws.

"no i'm not." i said. i started to wonder why he hated me so much.

"yes you are!" he yelled then slapped me, causing me to roll on the floor holding my cheek.

raymond p.o.v

after yummy and dad left, mom motioned me to sit with her. "raymond what do you think of her?" she asked.

"well i think she's anything a boy would want." i said. "she's cute, bright, funny, and sweet."

"i don't know. i kinda trust her but not that much." said mom.

"you're just like dad." i groaned.

"what if she's just using you?" asked mom.

"she wouldn't. yummy's a sweet girl." then i heard a thud in the living room. i ran in and saw yummy on the floor and my dad standing over her. "stay away from my son." he said.

"DAD WHAT THE FUCK!" i yelled then ran to yummy, who looked like she would pass out. i was really pissed off at him but i wasn't taking it out on yummy.

tati p.o.v

i walked past you-know-who's house until the door opened and he was standing there in shock. "OH MY GOD!" i yelled as i ran to kiss him.

"it's nice to see you too." he said.

sammy p.o.v

i was at the park hunting until i saw a familiar siamese cat. i tapped his shoulder and asked "hey do i know you from somewhere?" he turned around and smiled. "it's been a long time." he said. he walked over and kissed my cheek, making me giggle and blush(the first time ever).

"well what do you know. the kitty has love to deal with."

jake walked up to us and i got my claws out. "shut up jake." i said. blackspots looked confused. "who is that?" he asked.

"that's jake. he tried to get star the whole time we were college." i said.

"so i better tell brad?" he asked.

"who is this brad guy? i know he doesn't exist." said jake.

"jake shut up before i claw your ears off." i said. then i saw star and brad. "star, brad thank god you're here." i said.

"why what's-damn it." said star.

"whos that?" asked brad.

"jake." i said.

"he tried to fuck me." whispered star. brad got pissed faster than you can say LPS. "he what!?" he yelled.

"what about all the great times we had together?" asked jake. brad looked shocked at star. "why would i have a great time with you?" she asked. " i was faking our whole relationship."

"it was fake?" asked brad.

"yea we planned the whole thing." i said.

"and i pretended to be sad about breaking up." smirked star. me and star high-fived each other. "now will you leave before i shred you?" i asked politely. jake shook his head no.

"well have it your way." i said then pounced on him, aiming for his ear, then leg, then face(i save that fragment for last). i was ripping his neck until blackspots yelled "sammy stop!" i got off of jake to see him unconsious and covered in blood. i looked at myself to see his blood on my claws. _damn i did it again_ i thought. i ran off so i could be by myself.

star p.o.v

i saw sammy run off before looking at a bloody jake. "why would sammy do that?" asked blackspots.

"she has a problem with her temper." i said.

"by nearly killing people?" asked brad. i nodded. "when ever she gets into a fight, she ends up nearly killing them." blackspots looked worried. "will she be ok?" he asked.

"yea after sulking for a few hours." i said. "she can't control herself when she attackes people. it started in second grade."

"second grade!?" asked brad.

"yea she got into a fight with an iguana named andrew." i said. "he died the next day."

"oh." said blackspots.

"it happened the day before i went to school there." i said.

_flashback_

_i was walking down the hall to hear alot of whispers. i went into my new homeroom to see a siamese cat sitting in a corner all alone. "are you ok?" i asked._

_"leave me alone." she said._

_"i can't do that." i said. "you need help." she looked up. "i'm new here and i don't know my way around." i continued. "can you show me around the school?"_

_"sure." said the cat. "anyway i'm sammy."_

_"star." i said. we walked out of the classroom to see gasps and more whispers. then some girls went over to us. "hey don't hang out with her.' said the 1st._

_"she's a murderer." said the 2nd. i looked up at sammy, who was depressed again. "it's my nature." she said. "now get out of my way bitch." the two girls moved away as sammy went on with the tour. an iguana came over and slapped sammy. "that's for killing my brother." she said then walked off._

_"what happened?" i asked._

_"i accidentaly killed a kid." said sammy. my eyes widened as i stared in shock. "what i can't control my instincts." she said._

_"that happens to me sometimes." i said._

_"now everyone hates me." said sammy._

_"well i don't hate you." i said. "in fact i sort of look up to you." she looked surprised. "really." she said._

_"yea you have this cool and spicy nature." i had a light blush on my face. telling that to a girl makes me nervous. "well i guess we can be friends." said sammy._

_"sure." i said._

"she has had that same problem ever since." i said. i looked at brad. "where's blackspots?" i asked.

"he ran off." said brad.

**me: ok and the chapter's over.**

**star: so the main character of this chapter was sammy.**

**me: yea.**

**yummy: raymond's dad really hates me.**

**me: i know.**

**yummy: why does he!?**

**me: well ask him yourself.**

**yummy: remember what happened in the story?**

**raymond: i even got pissed at my dad.**

**me: whatever. see you in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13

**me: ok chapter's up now**

**star: what will happen?**

**me: you'll see star.**

**yummy: tell us.**

**me: no way yummy.**

**kanga: tell us or i swear i will kick your ass.**

**me: enjoy the chapter.**

star p.o.v

a few weeks later mom and dad moved out of my house. it just belonged to me, jake**(not the lemur her brother)**, and his girlfriend C.C. one day i was downstairs and i heard fumbling on the floor above me. _damn what are they doing in there?_ i thought as i went into my room. i opened the door and my eyes bulged out of my head as i saw both jake and C.C.'s clothes on the floor(including underwear). i looked shocked as i was screaming. jake and C.C. stopped making out and looked at me. "do you mind!?" yelled jake.

"hell yea!" i yelled. "why the fuck are you fucking her in my room!" i turned from shocked to pissed. C.C. picked up her clothes and walked out."yea that's right go to hell!" i was yelling from the top of my lungs. "is my room a perfect place to fuck each other!?"

"uh yea!" yelled jake. he grabbed his clothes and ran after C.C. i watch C.C. get in her car with jake right behind her and they drove off to her house. i looked at my bed. it had white dick shit all over it. so i carefully took off the covers(without touching the shit), and put them in the washer, then put on new covers. "fuck them." i said. then the phone rang and i got totally pissed off at the person on the other line.

"calm down star it's me bianca."

"oh sorry bianca. what's up?"

"can you come over? i have something important to tell you."

"sure be right there." i said then hung up. i walked out the door and drove to bianca's house. i arrived to see the others there as well. i walked in and saw sammy, tati, yummy, kanga, sarah, chloe, butterscotch, kanga, bluebell, and kayla were there. "you got called here too?" asked kayla. i nodded.

"you're not the only one." said bluebell.

"bianca why are we all here?" asked kanga.

"it's about me and beethoven." said bianca. we all got excited. "are you guys having pups!?" we asked. bianca nodded.

"congrats!" i yelled.

"does beethoven know?" asked yummy.

"that's the problem." said bianca. we all stopped cheering. "you haven't told him?" asked sammy.

"yea." said bianca.

"then you need to." i said.

"yea be confident and just yell it out." said tati.

"you think so?" asked bianca.

"we know so." i said.

"don't worry everything will be ok." said butterscotch. i left and headed for brad's to tell him the news. i know bianca told us not to tell anyone but we didn't promise it. i knocked on the door and there was brad. "hey star." he said.

"hey brad. got some news from bianca." i said.

"about?" asked brad.

"her and beethoven are having pups." i said.

"what?" asked a voice. beethoven came out from behind brad. "she's pregnant?" he asked.

"yea are you mad?" i asked.

"a little. she could have told me." said beethoven.

'"she probably was." said brad.

"you're right. just act surprised or concerned." i said. i left and headed back to bianca's place. i walked in and saw them watching tv and eating chips. "oh hey star." said sammy.

"really?" i asked while sweatdropping. "you know you're pregnant right bianca?"

"i know but relax. chips and tv won't hurt." said bianca.

"and you too tati?" i asked.

"they gave me a really cute picture of john!" she squealed while waving the picture in my face. _wow she's really easy to persuade_ i thought.

'but what about telling beethoven?" i asked.

"i'll do it later." said bianca and went back to watching a really weird anime. "what anime is that?" i asked.

"princess tutu." said yummy.

"it's an anime that came out last week." said chloe.

"and they're already on the 3rd episode." said sammy. i heard about it but never watched it so i decided to stick around.

"that lady looks creepy." said tati.

"no shit tati." said kanga.

"i bet she has a heart shard." said sarah.

"well duh." said kayla with her tail waving in the air. we saw a red glow and the lady kept yelling " give me my costomer!"

"lady she ain't gonna give him to you." said kanga.

"just give her the damn heart shard." said sammy.

"just dance princess tutu don't pay attention to them." said chloe.

"well at least the woman is dancing with her." i said. we turned to the tv and the heart shard said"i'm sorry but i have to leave."

"wait don't go i'll be all alone again." whined yummy imitating her. we all shushed her. "none of us have seen this episode so shut up please." said butterscotch. the episode was over and we all gasped to find out that princess tutu was a tragic princess never to be fated with her prince.

"that's so horrible." said tati tearing up.

"what will happen in the next episode?" asked chloe.

"We'll find out next week." said bianca turning it to powerpuff girls z. "ooh i love this anime." said tati.

"and this is my favorite episode." said sammy.

"eewww the rowdyruff boys?" asked sarah.

"damn perverts." said kanga.

"now those pervs did it!" yelled kayla.

"flipping up a girl's skirt is so horrid!" yelled chloe.

"i won't tolerate this!" i yelled. we kept watching and we all were so pissed off, kanga had to punch a wall to calm down and the rest of us had to scream. "damn those rowdyruff boys!" i yelled.

"i can't believe they got away!" yelled sammy.

"the assholes." said bianca. i left and headed for home. i walked in and i saw none other than my fake ex-boyfriend jake. "didn't i tell you to leave me the fuck alone?" i asked.

"i won't give up." he said. he loomed up on me, trapping me because i against the wall. _great my lucky day_ i thought sarcastically.

"oh yea? well you better give up now." i said. "can you just leave?"

"no you're always on my mmind." said jake kissing my cheek. fuck him. then i heard the door open and saw brad. i pushed jake and ran towards him. "brad thank god you're here!" i yelled and hugged him tighter. brad looked at me then looked at jake. "lay off my girl." he said coldly.

"i'll never give up." jake said as he left.

bianca p.o.v

everyone left so it was just me and the pups(you know what i mean). i heard a knock on my door and saw beethoven. _oh crap what am i gonna do?!_ i thought as i opened the door. "hey bianca." he said.

"h-hi." i stammered. "i-i have s-something to t-tell you." i took a deep breath. "i'm pregnant."

beethoven p.o.v

i looked surprised just as star said. "don't be mad." she said.

"i'm not." i said pulling her into a hug. "in fact i'm actually surprised." she looked up at me with her eyes filled with sorrow. 'i'm glad you told me."

**me: next chapter finished**

**bianca: i'm pregnant?**

**me: yea.**

**bianca: why?**

**me: cause i have littlest pet shop teensies and i have to include them in the story.**

**star: do we have any?**

**me: find out in the next chapter.**

**yummy: i hope so.**


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14

**me: merry christmas everyone!*gets thrown at by tomatoes* what the hell!**

**kanga: it's because you haven't updated in a while.**

**me: i'm sorry i was busy.**

**star: just get on with the chapter.**

**yummy: you wait until christmas.**

**me: gomen.**

**kanga: what the hell does gomen mean?!**

**me: it's japanese. enjoy the chapter.**

yummy p.o.v

ever since that conflict with raymond's dad, i was really worried about raymond. turns out, my parents moved out and i was living on my own. well not all the time. raymond sometimes came and spent the night(which i really liked the most when he visits). one day, i ran into an old friend of mine. "hey purple p!" i yelled. the mouse turned and smiled wide. "hey long time no see!" she yelled as she ran towards me.

"how's it going?" i asked.

"good got a boyfriend." said purple p.

"really that's great." i said happily. "what's his name?"

"his name's eric and he's really nice." said purple p. i started to feel happy for her. "so do you have a boyfriend?" asked purple p.

"yea. his name is raymond." i asked. then i saw you-know-who walking past us. "hey raymond!" i yelled while waving. raymond turned and walked towards us. "hey yummy." she said.

"this is raymond." i said introducing him to purple p.

"yo nice to meet you." said raymond.

"pleasure is all mine." said purple p. then i saw a pink mouse that looked strangely familiar. "oh hey eric." said purple p. the pink mouse walked over and said hello. "long time no see yummy." he said.

"same here." i said.

"wait you know him?" asked raymond.

"we were elementary school friends." i said.

"why didn't you tell me this?" asked purple p.

"i was waiting for you to ask." said eric.

"how the hell was i supposed to know!?" she exclaimed. oh god this is gonna be good.

star p.o.v

i woke up the next morning feeling sluggish. i turned around and saw brad sleeping beside me. i tried to get up then realized that his arms were wrapped around my waist. he woke up and hugged me tighter. "where are you going?" he asked.

"downstairs." i said. "i'll be right back." he unwrapped his arms and i left the room. i went to the bathroom so i could clean myself up. _what happened last night?_ i thought as i changed into a light purple top with a pink flower on the side, a dark purple plaid skirt, and a bow clip in my hair. i walked back in and saw brad waiting for me. "why'd you change?" he asked.

"aren't you gonna get dressed?" i asked. brad nodded. "promise not to look?" he asked. i nodded as i turned around. five minutes later he said "ready." i turned around and saw him wearing a black shirt, white tie, and jeans. we left and i still felt sluggish. we met up with yummy, tati, kanga, bouncer, raymond, and john. "hey guys." said bouncer.

"yo what's up." said brad.

"nice outfit star." said tati.

"yea it looks really good." said yummy. she was wearing a light purple dress with white flowers on it. tati was wearing a baby blue dress with a pink ribbon on each side. kanga, however, was wearing her usual jeans, black hoodie, and tennis shoes. then i saw a familiar face. "oh my god!" i yelled. the person turned around and her eyes widened. "guys long time no see!" she yelled as she ran towards us.

"who's that?" asked brad.

"that's my sister spring." i said.

"so spring how are you?" asked yummy.

"fine. hey tati, kanga." said spring.

"hi." said tati.

"yo." said kanga. bouncer, john, and raymond still looked confused. "you never told us you had a sister." said john.

"well that's because she's a wanted criminal." said tati. the boys' eyes widened. "she's a wanted criminal!?" they exclaimed.

"yea." i said. "when we were little, she killed eight people in one night."

"whoa eight!?" asked bouncer. "damn."

"well i was only six or seven years old." said spring. "i didn't know any better."

"since we knew she wasn't safe in the state, she moved to my aunt's place." i said. the boys looked shocked. "well i think it's time i was gone." said spring.

"why?" i asked.

"remember i'm still wanted." said spring. "see ya sis." and she ran off. "and there she goes." said yummy.

"and for one i thought she was caught already." said tati.

"well you know spring." i said. "she's really sneaky."

"yea like a bitch." said kanga.

**me: another chapter done.**

**star: and about spring?**

**me: she's still not caught.**

**spring: that's a relieve.**

**kanga: so do we have kids or what?**

**me: three girls do.**

**yummy: which ones?**

**me: you know one. figure out the other two. re read the chapter.**

**tati:*reads chapter* i know who it is!**

**me: tell me.**

**tati: find out in the next chapter!**

**me: hey that's my line!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Me: Sorry everyone. I was busy so that's why I haven't been updating.**

**Kanga: Screw you.**

**Star: Shut up.**

**Chloe: So are you gonna tell us Tati?**

**Tati: Still not telling.**

**Me: Find out in this chapter.**

Star P.O.V

This can't be happening. This can't be happening. But it make perfect sense. Over the past few weeks, I've been puking non-stop so I took a pregnancy test. "No way." I said as I dropped it. I walked outside and thought _What am I gonna tell Brad?_ I went downstairs and saw everyone**(Not the boys)** watching Princess Tutu. "So?" asked Yummy.

"It said yes." I replied.

"No wonder you were gaining weight." said Kanga.

"Not helping." we all said. The episode ended and we were watching this anime called Fairy Tail(Kanga introduced us to it). "So who's the pink-haired guy?" asked Tati. "He looks cute."

"That's Natsu." said Kanga. "He's one of the most powerful wizards in Fairy Tail."

"I like the blonde girl." said Sammy. "Her name's Lucy right?"

"Yea." said Kanga.

"Which episode is this?" I asked.

"28."replied Kanga. "It's where they finished their fight with Phantom."

"That's cool." said Sarah, who was watching the anime the same time Kanga did. "Damn Natsu kicked his ass."

"Yea." said Kanga. "He deserves to get his ass kicked. Damn that Gajeel."

"He looks creepy." said Yummy.

"That's Gajeel for ya." said Kanga and Sarah.

"I was wondering." said Sammy. Are Macao and Cana a couple?"

"No." said Kanga. "He's way older than her."

"Besides." said Sarah. "He's already married."

"Good point." we all said.

"So what was this fight all about?" I asked. Kanga and Sarah explained what happened and we gasped. "Well screw the Phantom guild." said Sammy.

"Yea." I said. "Makes me wanna kick their asses." Soon, that episode ended and we watched episode 29. "Oh God I like this episode." said Sarah.

"Is it the one where they're trying to fix the guild?" asked Kanga. Sarah nodded. "Oh God it's funny." said Kanga.

_That's what happens when you carry too much you moron._

_WHAT YOU CALL ME!?_ Kanga and Sarah started laughing and fell on the floor. "Look at his face." said Kanga. "Priceless!"

"So." said Sarah. "Do you guys have a favorite character?"

"Not yet." said Yummy.

"I do." I said "And his name's Natsu."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." said Sammy.

"I choose Gray." said Tati. We sweatdropped. "Why do you choose Gray?" asked Kanga.

"Cause he's cute." said Tati. We sweatdropped. "I like Erza." said Yummy. We stared at her with wide eyes. "Erza?" we all asked.

"Yea." said Yummy. "I think she's cool."

"So you like hard core people like her." said Sammy.

"She's hard core?" asked Yummy as we did an anime fall. "Duh." said Sarah.

"That explains why she kicks ass." said Kanga.

"Same with the master." I said.

"Good point." said Sammy. "I mean he casted Fairy Law."

"Now _that _was awesome." said Kanga. "And he defeated Master Jose."

"Yea." said Sarah. "Best part ever."

"You forgot all of the Natsu and Lucy parts." said Sammy. "Those were cute."

"Like the time where he saved her from falling off of that tall prison." said Kanga. "And she had her goods in his face." We all smirked. "Oh my God remember this?" asked Sarah.

"Oh yea." said Kanga as we reached the end of the episode.

_Holy Crap she's rich!_

_And acts like it's nothing!_

_Two of our best soldiers are down. Captain Erza what are your orders?_

_Wow the sky's so beautiful_

_We need a medic! Captain Erza has a screw loose!_

_Uppa!_

We all started laughing and Kanga fell on the floor. "Favorite part ever." she said.

"Definetly." we all said. I heard my phone ring and saw it was Chloe. "Hey Chlo." I said "What's up?"

"STAR IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" Chloe was yelling so loud I held the phone three feet away from my ear. "Calm down lady damn." I said. I saw everyone look over at me, wondering who was on the other line. Chloe was so loud, Sarah walked out of the kitchen asking me "Who the hell was that?"

"What's wrong Chloe damn." I said.

"BIANCA IS HAVING HER PUPS!" Chloe screamed, still freaked out. Everyone stared as we went silent, even Chloe was silent and I heard howling in the background. I assume that was Bianca. "That's why she was screaming?" asked Kanga. "No wonder she was freaked out."

"Chloe no one know how to deliver a pet." said Tati.

"Yea." said Sarah. "We're not doctors."

"Well apparently I'm not either." Chloe said on speakerphone. "Now help. Beethoven's worried."

"Damn right I am!" Beethoven yelled in the background over the howling. I was worried about Bianca. We all were. So Tatiana said she would go and we waited for her to call us. "What's taking so long?" asked Kanga. "We are missing the ultimate Fairy Tail marathon."

"Kanga what's important?" asked Sarah. "Bianca or anime?" I know she likes anime as much as Kanga but this was the first time she chose something except anime. Later, Tati called us and said she was at the hospital. "Why?" I asked before putting her on speakerphone.

"Because Bianca is really weak and there's a possibility that she might die soon." said Tati.

"But what about the pups?" asked Yummy.

"One is fine and one is really sick." said Tati.

"That's bad." said Kanga.

"Definetly." said Tati. "Beethoven's so worried, he started crying."

Aaaww." we all said, even Kanga. "Tati, we'll be right there." I said then hung up. "Let's go." I said to everyone. We all got into Kanga's van(Which seems everyone arrived in the same car) and drove to the hospital. We arrived and saw Tati and Beethoven in the waiting room. "We came as quickly as we could." I said.

"How's Bianca?" asked Yummy.

"I just checked." said Tati. "She's doing fine."

"And the pups?" asked Sarah.

"Follow me." said Tati and she and Beethoven walked down the hall to the nursery. There's one of them." said Tati pointing to a puppy with brown shaggy fur and purple eyes. "She's cute." said Beethoven.

"You see, this is Beethoven's first time seeing his pups." said Tati. "That's the healthy one. Her name is Stephanie."

"You're right Beethoven." said Sammy. "She is cute."

"What about the sick one?" I asked. We walked further down the hall and Tati pointed to a window with a baby German Sheperd with light gray fur and dark gray ears and she had two or three dalmatians around it. "That's the younger one." said Tati. "Her name's Alexis or Alex for short."

"Why is she a German Sheperd?" asked Yummy.

"Bianca's sister is a German Sheperd named Olivia." said Beethoven. "She's a police dog."

"That explains it." I said. "But what about Bianca?"

"Sorry." said Tati. "They won't let us see her."

"Well that sucks." said Kanga.

"You said it." said Sarah.

**Me: Chapter finished.**

**Pets: WHAT ABOUT BIANCA!?**

**Me: Don't worry. She'll be ok.**

**Beethoven: She better be.**

**Me: She will. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Me: Hey guys. Did I miss anything?**

**Star: Not much.**

**Me: Good.**

**Sammy: What about Bianca?**

**Beethoven: Is she ok?**

**Me: Don't worry. On with the chapter.**

Star P.O.V

A few days later, Bianca recovered and Beethoven can finally relax. I can't however. The girls keep telling me to face the music but I'm scared. "Don't worry about it." said Tati. "He'll probably be thrilled."

"I doubt it." I groaned.

"Now that I think about it." said Sarah. "He would get mad and ask you who you did it with."

"And he would think it was Jake." said Yummy.

"That bastard." said Kanga.

"Brad's gonna figure it out soon." said Sammy. "It's starting to show."

"I know that." I said covering my slightly swollen stomach. "I just hope he doesn't get mad."

"We do too." said Chloe. Later that day, I decided to tell him. He came over and I quickly pulled him to my room and closed the door. "What's up Star?" asked Brad. "You're not yourself."

"Well." I said turning to him, making his eyes widen. "I know it's shocking." I said. "Just don't get mad."

"Who the hell." growled Brad. My eyes widened. I knew he would get mad. "Who did this to you?" he asked again.

"Brad-"

"If it's that bastard Jake I'm gonna kill him." growled Brad as he punched the wall.

"Brad listen." I said. "It was you." He turned to me and I hugged him. He just stood there with wide eyes. "What?" he asked.

"Like I said." I said. "It's yours." I felt a slight kick from my stomach. _Now you know._ I thought.

"For how long?" asked Brad.

"A week or two." I replied. "If you wanna know why, it's because of your reaction."

"My reaction?" asked Brad.

"How you would feel when I told you." I said. "That's why I kept it." I turned away. "Don't get mad."

"I'm not mad." said Brad. "If the father was that fucking bastard Jake then hell yea I would get pissed."

"I'm glad it's not." I said. "I hate that guy."

"Same here." said Brad before he kissed me.

Yummy P.O.V

I got a text from Star saying that Brad wasn't mad at her. "Thank goodness." I said.

"What?" asked Raymond. I told him and his eyes widened. "Never knew he had that much confidence to do that." he said.

"It was a surprise to me too." I said. "Come on. We promised Kanga and Bouncer we'd go to the hockey game with them."

"Ok fine I get it." said Raymond. Soon, after I had to choose the right outfit, Raymond and I went to the arena to see Kanga's favorite team, the LPS predators vs. the Red Hawks**(I think that's a baseball team or something but I just listed something random)**. "Hey you guys." said Kanga. "I also invited the parents to-bes."

"Who?" asked Bouncer.

"Really?" I asked. "We thought you knew." We told him and he yelled "What!?"

"Believe it or not." said Kanga. "It's true." Later, we saw Star and Brad waving at us. "You're right." said the boys.

"We told you." said Kanga, Star, and I. Then it was the end of the second period when Kanga was yelling "Hell yea we're kicking ass!" and she high-fived Bouncer.

"Is she always like this?" asked Raymond.

"Yea." I said. Soon, we went back to our seats and two hours later, the game was over and we won 17-12. "That was fun wasn't it?" I asked Star on our way home.

"Yea." she replied with a smile on her face.

"I wonder why Kanga and Bouncer invited us." said Raymond.

"If they went by themselves and told us, we'd think they went on a date." said Brad.

"Good point." said Star. "And we'd tease them about it."

"And they'd get all embarrassed." I said. Raymond and Brad nodded in agreement.

**Me: End of chapter.**

**Star: I can't believe I told him.**

**Me: Well blame me. I'm the one who made you.**

**Chloe: Good point. Why did you list the Red Hawks?**

**Me: I don't know. I couldn't make up any teams so that one popped in my head.**

**Yummy: That explains.**

**Me: Yea. Read and review.**


End file.
